


Si haces algo bueno una vez, alguien te pedirá que lo repitas

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Y un buen día te encuentras preguntándote qué pasó o cómo lograste sentir algún tipo de aprecio por una persona que antes no podías ver ni en foto. Eso le ocurre a Kagura, pero no es solo Sôgo quien le ayuda a reparar en los detalles, como que si quiere él sabe ser gentil. Gintoki y Shinpachi le hacen ver una verdad a la que, si podría, ella se negaría por siempre.





	1. Crap 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece. Todo de Sorachi.  
>  **Beta** : Prófuga (se la busca solo viva).  
>  **Prompt** : 13. Discrepancia (30 Vicios).  
>  **Notas** : Basado íntegramente en la versión animada, es decir, que no tengo la más pajolera idea de lo que ocurre en el manga. Esto siempre lo aclaro porque no es lo mismo escribir para un público que sigue el manga (por ahí ocurrió algo que hace a este fic un what if de los cojones) que para un público como yo que es feliz en su ignorancia. Aunque dije lo mismo en "El resto de mi vida…" y al final no fue taaan what if como pensé que sería, uno nunca sabe. Por lo tanto está inspirado luego del arco de despedida del Shinsengumi y omito cualquier detalle del manga.

A veces Kagura sentía que era un poco cruel con Sôgo, pero enseguida él le daba razones para serlo. Tampoco era su culpa que el enano sádico fuera justamente eso. De hecho, en las primeras ocasiones que lo trató, ella intentó ser amistosa; pero claro, nada fue igual después de _esa_ fiesta del cerezo.

La gente a su alrededor inventaba falacias, a las cuales agregaban frases gastadas como que _los que se pelean se aman_ y estupideces similares. No sabían lo que era padecer esa clase de incordio, con nombre y apellido, con cara y voz, atormentando el día a día.

Kagura jamás podría amar a alguien que la tratara mal, mucho menos a quien le hiciera llorar. _Oh, sí_ , aunque ella lo negara hasta la muerte, en más de una ocasión Okita supo tocar fibras sensibles en ella.

La primera vez fue cuando la llamó "fea". Ella se había aparecido con un top y una falda que resaltaba sus (pocas) curvas y él le había dado el mejor cumplido proveniente de su funesta persona: "Bonita ropa, bonito peinado… lástima la cara".

Kagura simuló desdén, incluso que la opinión de ese pitufo putrefacto poco le importaba, hasta agradeció el oportuno cumplido de Kondo y el tino de Hijikata al mandarlo a callar, pero jamás confesaría que esa noche no pegó un ojo ideando mil y un formas de ver sufrir a Okita Sôgo. Hasta había pensado en escribirle una carta a su papá contándole el agravio para que se apareciera en pos de salvaguardar la imagen de su hija, pero desde ya que no lo hizo. Solo se quedó con esa hiel atragantada. Después de todo ella también había sido grosera con él; y de ese entonces lo sería por siempre. AMÉN.

Para Kagura, el oficial del Shinsengumi era un idiota que se la pasaba mirando videos sádicos en su celular, videos que curiosamente compartía con ella, porque según en palabras de Okita, era la única que tenía estómago (y no corazón) para eso. Era con quien debía compartir algún que otro trabajo y con quién debía competir por la comida (comestible, que no incluyera kilos de mayonesa y/o judías).

Ambos se calificaban mutuamente como "un grano en el culo".

En esa ocasión llevaban algunos meses compartiendo recados, desde que un buen día Okita se apersonó en Kabuki diciendo que le había parecido oportuno regresar. Como el shinsengumi no existía desde la muerte de Shige Shige, y era mejor eso que morir de hambre, se encargaba de repartir pedidos de la tienda de Otose.

Nadie le cuestionó al muchacho las razones para aparecerse así, de la nada y sin un pretexto convincente; por supuesto que las tenía, pero no era algo que había compartido de buenas a primeras. Solo cuando Tae Shimura le cuestionó sobre Isao Kondo, el muchacho había revelado que tenía su permiso para dejar el dojo, pero ella se había dado cuenta de que había más tras la pobre excusa de que en el pueblo la vida era demasiado aburrida.

Okita se había hecho de una pequeña moto que cumplía la función de trasladarlo por la ciudad, fuera para repartir esos pedidos de la tienda o para oficiar como ex policía. Una mierda de trabajo, si le preguntaban a él, pero le servía para lo justo y necesario que era comer, en un pueblo donde nada era gratis y sí muy costoso, hasta respirar.

Por su lado Kagura había madurado lo necesario para reparar en que al dinero debía ganárselo. Su intento de jefe apenas cubría los gastos mínimos, y eso no incluía chucherías y golosinas para ella. Fue por esa razón que una tarde se le había aparecido a Otose rogándole por alguna changa que le diera lo suficiente para la feria que se celebraba ese día.

Decir que Kagura trabajaba era una falacia, porque a decir verdad se aparecía cuando quería (entiéndase como "cuando necesitaba dinero") y realizaba recados que Tama mismo podía hacer y con la eficiencia propia de un robot.

Si bien Otose no encontraba ventajas en ese contrato de palabras, concluía que era mejor tenerla ocupada de esa forma, porque además era una buena manera de enseñarle sobre las responsabilidades de adulto.

Era medio complicado para la anciana, no solo porque Kagura se aparecía cuando quería, siempre tenía peros cuando le daba órdenes puntuales. A veces era barrer la vereda, otras era alcanzar pedidos por el barrio, incluso realizar compras elementales para cocinar y tener listos los pedidos que Okita, cuando también tenía ganas de trabajar, repartía.

—Ey, vieja —esa tarde Kagura se apareció luego de una larga ausencia— ¿hay algún trabajo para mí que no implique limpiar?

—¡Más respeto, mocosa! —despotricó la anciana desde la barra —¡No te apareces hace semanas y ya vienes con pretensiones!

—¿Hay o no? —Kagura trató de falsear su mejor cara de niña desprotegida.

—Maldición —rezongó por lo bajo, puesto que para ser sincera le venía bien la presencia de la muchacha—, atiende el teléfono mientras yo preparo los pedidos. Hoy hubo muchos desde temprano.

Kagura pegó un imperceptible salto de felicidad y saltó la barra para ponerse de inmediato a trabajar. Esperaba que la paga fuera buena o estaría ahorrando hasta el fin de los tiempos para poder comprarse esa chuchería que había visto por televisión esa mismísima tarde. Estaba en ello, comiendo los bocadillos secos bajo el mostrador, a la espera de que sonara el teléfono, cuando su némesis apareció.

—Ey, vieja —ni las buenas tardes—, ¿hay recados para enviar que no impliquen atravesar toda la maldita ciudad?

—¡Ustedes los jóvenes son muy maleducados! —gritó la anciana desde el fondo. El teléfono sonando le llevó a exclamar— ¡Tú, deja de comer y atiende! —Eso intentaba Kagura, pero las galletas de grasa tendían a pegarse en la garganta, así que como pudo, media atragantada, atendió.

—¡ _Bocadillos Otose, buenas tardes!_

—¿Hay o no? —El muchacho se acercó hasta la barra y se sentó con el celular en mano, pero al ver que Kagura estaba distraída atendiendo un pedido se estiró para robar por debajo de la barra algunos maníes.

—El chico nuevo dice que tiene la moto rota, así que _agradecería_ —fue punzante— que te encargaras de todos los pedidos y no solo de los que se te antojan. ¡Y dejen las botanas! ¡Que con lo que comen ni sueldo deberían tener! —Se quejó al ver a Kagura dándole un golpe a la mano del muchacho quien, igual victorioso, se había hecho de su botín y ahora la miraba con cierta presunción. Otose regresó a la cocina para continuar junto con Catherine la preparación de los pedidos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte —fue su saludo apagado y con cierto tono de resignación apenas Kagura se desatendió. Ella le regaló una sonrisa falsa impresa de sarcasmo—. Hola, Tama —agregó cuando la mentada pasó a su lado para barrer bajo sus pies. Con ella fue más natural, Okita siempre trataba mejor al robot que a Kagura… trataba mejor a cualquier otra _cosa_ viva y no viva antes que a la chinita que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja.

Porque si le preguntaban a Sôgo, que de todas formas lo negaría hasta la muerte, Kagura no le caía tan mal; sin embargo era como un reflejo condicionado: si ella lo trataba como mierda, él tampoco iba a tirarle flores. A veces no entendía de dónde venía tanta enemistad de su parte, pero curiosamente era por esos detalles que podía llegar a admitir, puertas muy adentro, que la "sucia esa" tenía su "gracia".

Él no reparaba en que a veces podía llegar a ser muy hiriente; como quién dice: no lo hacía con maldad. Hasta podría tildarse de ser un idiota involuntario.

Si uno era observador, repararía en que Okita trataba a la mayoría de las personas con cierta negligencia social; solo que con Kagura no podía evitar ser un huérfano emocional. Ella sacaba lo peor y lo mejor de él. Y cuando uno menciona lo mejor, nos referimos puntualmente a los insultos y bromas más elaboradas que jamás se le hubieran ocurrido para con otra persona. Y eso que Hijikata siempre lo ponía a prueba; pero no, era con Kagura cuando se superaba y sus repertorios de insultos eran ocurrentes, hasta graciosos… para los demás, claro, porque Kagura no podía reírse de sí misma con esa ponzoña envenenándole el alma.

No se _querían_ , pero ninguno de los entendía muy bien por qué, ni tampoco se molestaban en buscar razones. Hacerlo los llevaría por terrenos difíciles de sortear; nadie quiere llegar a la conclusión de que la persona que peor te trata es la persona que más te pone a cien. Nadie. ¿Quién sería capaz de admitir que le gusta aquel que tanto le disgusta? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. En lo absoluto.

—¿Qué mierda dice aquí, china? —Y ahí llegaba la primera queja de la tarde. Paquete en mano, que Catherine le había arrojado a la cabeza desde la cocina.

—Si vas a preguntarme por cada puto pedido, atiende tú el teléfono.

—Solo te pregunto qué dice, tu letra de mierda no ayuda a entender tus horrores ortográficos. Hasta un simio podría hacer tu trabajo mejor.

—No necesitas saber qué dice el papel, la dirección está ahí, ahí. —Kagura golpeteó el paquete, señalando la parte superior de un cuadradito de papel.

—Debo saber qué dice el pedido, porque oye… no es lo mismo llevar un pollo entero que dos rolls de sushi, ¿sabes?

—¡Se enfría! —gritó Otose desde la cocina al ver que Okita seguía parado haciendo lo que en la casa de comidas habían bautizado como su pasatiempo favorito: molestar a Kagura hasta por lo más intrascendental.

—Eso, imbécil —la muchacha agitó una mano como si estuviera espantando un chucho callejero— ve a trabajar y trata de apartar tus ojos del celular, que no quiero quejas de los clientes por pedidos cambiados.

—Oh, ahora te preocupas por tu empleo.

—Siempre —se cruzó de brazos, barbilla en alto—, no solo vengo a comer y a usar el wifi gratis, como tú. —No, porque el wifi desde casa igual le llegaba.

—¡Maldición, Sougo! —gritó de nuevo Otose.

—Ya, ya… —se atajó el muchacho caminando hacia la salida— solo trato de entender esta letra de retrasado mental para poder llegar a destino. ¿Esto es un tres o un cinco, china? ¿Te sabes al menos los números? ¿En tu planeta de los simios siquiera hay algo así como una escuela?

—¡Es un tres, grandísimo idiota, un tres!

—No tiene sentido… esta sección no cuenta con una manzana tres. ¿El cliente te dio alguna referencia?

—No pongas excusa para tu incontinencia laboral.

—Incompetencia, querrás decir.

—¡Es lo mismo! ¡Tú eres el jodido repartidor! ¡Si no sabes tú dónde queda, menos lo sabré yo! —Se agachó y quitó una botella de vino de los estantes para revoleársela por la cabeza con muchas ganas de rompérsela— ¡Y te olvidas del vino!

—¿Ves? —se quejó mirando el papel— Tendré que aprender tu jodido idioma de neandertal para poder trabajar contigo.

—¡Aunque te lo resalte igual siempre te olvidas las bebidas! Pero claaaro, nunca olvidas el celular, eso sí lo tienes encastrado en el culo.

—Sí, sí, da igual. —Para darle donde le dolía, la ignoró simulando que miraba la pantalla de su celular mientras se subía a la moto y se colocaba los auriculares. Kagura lo había seguido hasta afuera con tal de no dejar que se quedara con la última palabra en la primera reyerta de la tarde.

Sin despegar los ojos del maldito aparato, arrancó a una velocidad de muerte y se perdió en el atardecer mortecino. Tama apareció de la nada, todavía con la escoba en la mano, y se situó a un lado de la muchacha para hablarle con cierto tacto que pocos humanos saben tener.

—A mí también me preocupa Okita-san…

—¡A mí no me preocupa, por mí se puede morir!

—Conducir con el celular en la mano es muy imprudente de su parte. Tiene un veintisiete por ciento de probabilidades de sufrir un accidente.

— _Bah_ , mejor así. Quizás un buen golpe en la cabeza se la arregle —despotricó con un dedo dentro de la nariz y su mejor cara de indiferencia.

Qué curioso, porque esa intrascendente conversación con Tama, que olvidó apenas concluyó, volvería a atormentarla poco tiempo después; pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos. Trabajar una tarde con él equivalía a mil siglos de tortura, se podría decir en términos Sazae-san. Y esta recién empezaba, algo así como la primera temporada de One Piece. Aún quedaba mucho por delante.


	2. Crap 2

Ese hobbit maldito iba a terminar por darle una úlcera. Subió las escaleras hasta su hogar, _dulce hogar_ , como si en vez de volver de la tienda de Otose regresara de la guerra. Gintoki la miró desde el sillón, y pestañeó, para enseguida seguir prestándole atención al televisor.

 

—¿Okita volvió a pedirle empleo a Otose?

—¿Por qué preguntas obviedades, Gin-chan? —se quejó con un tono acabado— Acaso, ¿no se ve en mis ojeras? ¿En mi espalda encorvada? ¿En mi juventud arrebatada?

—¿Comiste? —cuestionó al verla metiéndose en la cocina—. Espero que hayas comido lo suficiente, porque aquí solo queda la comida de Sadaharu.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó con la boca llena de algo que supuestamente era comida. Gintoki no quería indagar demasiado al respecto—. Algo encontraré...

 

Eso le dio mala espina al adulto, pero no se sintió lo demasiado alarmado como para ponerle de sobre aviso. Después de todo ambos sabían muy bien que ahí, dentro de esa cocina, quedaban resabios de comida durante tanto tiempo que cuando Shinpachi llegaba a limpiar la Yorozuya no sabía si tirar esos restos o ponerles nombre. A veces temían abrir la nevera y que saliera algo similar a un amanto, con autonomía y vida propia.

 

—Ey, Kagura, si la comida te habla, recuerda…

—No es comida.

—Exactamente.

—¡Wou, creo que encontré aguacate, Gin-chan! —se emocionó— Ah, no… es mantequilla. ¿Por qué es verde esta mantequilla?

 

Fue de preverse. Aunque Kagura tenía un sistema digestivo a prueba de todo, incluyendo la comida de Tae (sí, con los años se había hecho inmune), a veces abusaba, como en esa ocasión; si encima le sumamos la úlcera que Okita siempre le provocaba, era evidente el camino a tomar: Primero al baño, luego al hospital.

 

Cuando ese mediodía se levantó de la cama para ir a desechar algo que todavía seguía vivo en su estómago, cual parto, supo que se le había ido la mano subestimando a su propio cuerpo. Entre arcadas llamó a su intento de jefe, para reparar en que la casa se encontraba demasiado silenciosa.

 

—Tranquilo, Sadaharu, estoy bien. —Le palmeó la cabeza—. Solo iré al hospital a que me extirpen el alien que me comí. —Como pudo se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

 

Es que cuando uno se siente de la chingada poco le importa siquiera pasar ante un espejo para comprobar que el peinado fuera decente y las lagañas en los ojos poco visibles. Prácticamente en piyama, abrigada como si estuviera en pleno invierno —siendo primavera— salió a la calle para caminar las dos cuadras que la distanciaban de la clínica de la ciudad.

 

Le hubiera gustado un poco de compañía, un apoyo “logístico”, pero se sentía tan mal (y la urgencia por sentirse mejor era tan grande) que tampoco podía esperar a que Gin-chan regresara del pachinko o donde fuera que hubiera ido a malgastar el poco dinero que siempre tenían.

 

Ya era una muchacha grande que podía valerse por sus propios medios, y aunque lo negara todavía sentía un poco de culpa por todo ese asunto de la insolación falsa que derivó en un fallido funeral.

 

—¡Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí, Kagura! —dijo el hombre que la atendió en ventanilla— ¡Debes cuidar más ese estómago, lo sabes!

—Sí, sí… como sea, solo inyéctenme algo y ya. —Entregó su carnet y buscó asiento en la silla más cercana a ella, aguardando por su turno.

 

Qué sorpresa escuchar una voz escalofriantemente conocida.

 

Sí, desde ya que quería compañía. Cuando uno se siente de la chingada ayuda mucho contar con un amigo o familiar al cual exasperar y vomitarle encima, pero a Sogo ni siquiera quería considerarlo un mero compañero de trabajo.

 

—Vaya, china, luces francamente fatal.

 

La chica tenía moscas sobrevolando su cabeza, no podía retrucarle nada a Okita, en primer lugar porque la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí la enmudeció, en segundo lugar porque se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera podía negar la realidad. En la guardia de la clínica había un enorme ventanal que le regalaba su reflejo. Cualquiera diría que pasó la noche dentro de un contenedor de basura: los pelos desordenados, las ojeras pronunciados —y sí, las lagañas pegadas—, el aliento nauseabundo… No, no estaba hecha una princesa esa tarde.

 

—Mierda que Kabuki es chico —lo miró mejor, notando que llevaba el hakama arremangado— Tú no luces mucho mejor que yo, así que no digas nada… que estamos en la sala de una clínica, no en un salón de belleza.

—¿Y el jefe?

—Borracho en alguna esquina.

 

Con esa corta conversación Sogo encontró la respuesta que buscaba: la chica estaba sola afrontando su… _digievolución_ final (o algo parecido).

 

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? Por tu aspecto diría que un tren por encima, pero…

—No me hagas hablar. —Se tapó la boca al presentir como eso vivo dentro de ella buscaba salir de su cuerpo.

—No me vomites encima. —Se corrió un asiento más, ahí Kagura lo vio cojear. No quiso preguntar lo obvio, pero señaló como pudo y con la cabeza (porque en verdad no podía hablar sin sentir que vomitaría el abecedario jemer) la pierna ensangrentada del ex policía.

—Tuve un accidente con la moto —resumió y pudo ver en el brillo de los ojos de ella un implícito “te lo dije”—. No es nada grave. Solo que no para de sangrar.

—Ya, y no me digas, ibas con los ojos y el cerebro pegado en el celular viendo videos de perritos descuartizados por autos.

—Pues no, para tu información no iba viendo videos de perritos descuartizados por autos… solo estaba teniendo una conversación con Hijikata-san —suspiró—, estoy seguro de que ese maldito premeditó mi muerte, porque justo cuando le iba a atender para cortarle, un auto estacionado abrió la puerta y bueno… me cargué la puerta con la pierna. Fin de la historia. Borra esa expresión de la cara, que no sé si vas a reír o vas a llorar… O vomitar.

 

Y fue ahí, justo en ese preciso momento, que Kagura recordó la cutre y vana conversación con Tama. Inspiró aire y perdió la mirada diciéndose a sí misma: “el idiota pudo haber muerto de verdad”.

 

Algo similar a la culpa la embargó, porque una vez Tae le había dicho que la mente era muy poderosa y que por eso mismo siempre las personas debían tener pensamientos positivos. Si le deseas el mal a alguien, bueno, se puede cumplir.

 

Era cierto, Kagura le había deseado un accidente, y en más de una ocasión durante esas cuatro funestas horas que trabajaron juntos; pero recién ahí se daba cuenta de que en verdad no quería que muriera. Sí, sí, le caía muy mal, pero ahí a desearle la muerte en verdad había un trecho enorme. Eso lo había comprobado innumerables veces, no solo ese día.

 

—Parece que hoy ninguno de los dos irá a trabajar —murmuró Kagura mirando la pantalla principal de la sala desde donde se apreciaban los turnos. Ella tenía el 43.

—¿Le avisas tú a la vieja por mí?

— _¡Número 39!_ —gritó una enfermera desde una puerta lateral. Okita levantó el papelito que tenía entre los dedos, ya le tocaba. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta tuvo un gesto extraño. Volteó para verla.

—Disculpe —le dijo a la enfermera— ¿se puede ceder el turno? Esa chica de ahí tiene los segundos contados. Solo mírela, hasta una prostituta de la clase más baja luce mejor que ella.

—¡Muérete infeliz! —le gritó. De todos modos la enfermera había negado ese permiso. No se podían intercambiar turnos.

—Igual no iba a cederte el lugar después de esperar tanto, solo quería molestarte.

—¡Lo sé! —maldijo, para relajarse en el asiento cuando la puerta se cerró y sonreír.

 

¿Tan mal se veía que había logrado conmover a un inconmovible idiota? No, por supuesto que Okita no le iba a dar su turno, pero en compensación la buscó apenas salió del consultorio. Si estaba sola y sintiéndose como mierda líquida podía llevarla con la moto hasta la casa y de paso le comunicaba a Otose que por indicaciones del médico debía hacer reposo. Sin embargo no había rastros de Kagura por ningún lado. Tampoco la buscó mucho, porque esa veta altruista solía durarle lo mismo que un eructo.

 

Cuando estaba llegando a la tienda, la vio caminando de lado a lado, cual zombie, por la calle. Aminoró la marcha para poder hablarle y mosquearla un poco más.

 

—Venía para el mismo lado, podría haberte alcanzado… o no —murmuró.

—Púdrete, sé perfectamente que no eres esa clase de persona.

—¿Y qué clase de persona soy?

—No fastidies, no me siento bien hoy —exclamó dándole la pauta al muchacho de que en verdad no estaba en su mejor día para guerrear con él. Y así era aburrido buscarle roña.

—Quiero saber. ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí? —No quiso admitirlo, pero descubrir que Kagura tenía un concepto sobre él incluso peor de lo que sospechaba, lo mellaba. Habían pasado por muchas dificultades juntos como para saber que si bien nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad para molestarla, también tenía su corazoncito empático. A veces.

—¡No eres la clase de persona que me llevaría en su moto! ¡Y aunque lo fueras, jamás me subiría! ¡Antes muerta que dejar que tú me lleves!

—Entonces muérete de una vez y déjame en paz. Nunca más tendré un gesto de gentileza para contigo.

—Ey, ustedes dos —dijo Otose alertada por los gritos en la puerta de su local— ¿Quién los entiende? O llegan una hora tarde o llegan cuando todavía no abrí.

—No venimos a trabajar —dijeron a coro.

 

Otose suspiró, debía haberlo supuesto, no se trataba que de golpe los niños se hubieran vuelto responsables con el empleo que les había dado. No más tuvo que ver el aspecto de la muchachita para entender razones; Okita no hizo otra cosa que levantar el ruedo del hakama para mostrarle la venda en la pierna.

 

—Solo un día. Mañana vienen a trabajar estén como estén.

—Qué cruel —se quejó Kagura encaminándose hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a casa. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no girar y dedicarle una última mirada a Okita. Apenas atravesó la entrada, intentó quitarse los zapatos notando que seguía en pantuflas, así que solo anunció su llegada— ¡Estoy en casa!

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —Gintoki apareció con un cartón de leche en la mano— Vaya, te ves como si te hubieras comido un planeta entero de… mierda.

—Así me siento —pasó a su lado y se recostó en su tatami, notando como paulatinamente el dolor comenzaba a ceder. Por la puerta abierta del ropero Gin investigó su aspecto.

—¿Vienes del hospital? —cuestionó dejando el cartón sobre la mesilla. Cuando la chica asintió, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos— Tendrás que hacer algo con todo el asunto del poli…

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kagura entendió sin necesidad de más de quién estaban hablando— Solo… comí ese aguacate, fue eso.

—No, no, no —negó con un dedo en alto—. Una mantequilla vencida no puede contigo. Te he visto comiendo la comida de la mujer gorila. ¿Por qué dejas que te afecte tanto?

—¡Te digo que no es por ese imbécil! —Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero Gin ignoró sus frustrados intentos por evadirse para en cambio sentarse junto a ella.

—¿Sabes? En todos los empleos tendrás compañeros con los que te llevarás bien y con los que te llevarás muy mal. Por eso es importante saber manejar las emociones. Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con gente que no es de tu agrado…

—Son solo cuatro horas, ni tampoco voy todas las noches.

—Por eso, cuatro horas y tienes este aspecto… ¡imagínate en un mes! Acaso, ¿quieres otro funeral? ¿Uno que sea de verdad? —No desaprovechaba la oportunidad para reclamárselo.

—¡Solo comí mantequilla vencida! —le arrojó la almohada a la cara, frustrada por la verdad que quería hacerle ver Gintoki.

—Te escuché gritando abajo —se puso de pie—. Como quieras, necia, pero… de verdad, tienes que abstraerte.

—Es muy difícil, Gin-chan —lloriqueó—, siempre está molestándome. Llamándome fea. Hasta me echa la culpa de sus errores… que si una dirección está mal, que si no anoto como corresponde, que si falta una gaseosa de la nevera. ¡Ni siquiera me gusta la gaseosa de cola!

—Un día, Kagura. Cuatro horas —remarcó, para después sonreírle cálidamente—. Trata de llevarte bien con él si pretendes conservar tu empleo. No podrás trabajar en paz si dejas que todo lo que otro haga o diga te afecte por demás. ¡Qué le den! Tú haz lo tuyo y que él se mire su propio ombligo. En fin… podría ir y darle una paliza por hacerte llorar.

—¡Sí! —se sentó en el tatami, emocionada, ya sin lágrimas y sin dolor abdominal— ¡Pégale tú por mí, Gin-chan!

—Pero no lo hago porque soy hombre y a veces entiendo demasiado bien cómo piensan los de su clase.

—No sé por qué me odia tanto.

—No creo que te odie —argumentó con cierta picardía—, creo que es todo lo contrario.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando, Gin-chan?!

—¡Llegué! —se escuchó desde la entrada— Compré todo lo que me pediste, pero no encontré a Kagura por ningún lado…

—Pachi —Gintoki encontró oportuna la llegada del muchacho—. Dile tú como piensan los chicos de tu edad.

—¿Eh? —se ajustó los lentes desorientado, para después reparar en la presencia de su amiga—. Estabas aquí, ¿dónde te habías metido?

—En el hospital, abortando un alien.

—Dile, Pachi… porque no entiende mi lógica.

—Tú no sueles tener algo similar a la lógica —murmuró el joven—; ¿de qué hablaban?

—Del poli —respondieron a coro y Shinpachi tampoco necesitó de mucho más para entender de quién hablaban.

—¿Otra vez lloraste por él? —preguntó con cierto tono cansino; le veía las pestañas húmedas.

—¡Nunca lloré por él, no lo digas así, en todo caso lloro por su culpa!

—Trato de hacerle entender que algunos muchachos con mucho ego, u orgullo en su caso, no aceptan humillaciones de ningún tipo. Menos si dichas humillaciones provienen de alguien que… básicamente a ellos les agrada.

—Dicho de otra forma —Shinpachi tomó la palabra—, te tiene ganas.

—Sí —concedió Gintoki—. No lo quería decir así porque suena un poco fuerte para decir en horario matutino a una menor de edad; pero se nota bastante. A los dos se les nota bastante.

—Y como es un inmaduro de primera categoría, y no acepta que tú no te mueras por él… —Shinpachi dejó la frase a la mitad, porque aunque creyó que Kagura explotaría con esas conclusiones tan obvias (al menos para ellos), no ocurrió nada de eso. La chica plantó un gesto de sentido hartazgo y se puso de pie para pasar a un lado—. Si ponen un poco de empeño, yo creo que podrían llevarse bien.

—Lo único que me falta —murmuró ella con altivez—. Un fracasado en el amor y un virgen tratan de darme consejos amorosos.

—¡Ey, que los hombres somos criaturas complejas! —se quejó Gintoki— Y no soy virgen.

—Creo que eso lo decía por mí —Shinpachi pestañeó y trató de cerrar la conversación—. Ser virgen no me hace ciego, Kagura.

—¡Entonces cómprate unos lentes nuevos, porque sé perfectamente que no le gusto, es gentil con otras muchachas cuando le conviene, pero conmigo siempre es grosero y mal hablado!

—¿Conoces el dicho “los que se pelean se aman”? ¡Esa clase de frases estúpidas no existen porque sí! —exclamó Gintoki.

—¡Entonces con ese estúpido criterio masculino que tienes, tú estás que te mueres por apretarle el pomo a Mayora-san! —Lo señaló, victoriosa por darle donde le dolía— ¡Ni hablemos del ninja con hemorroides y tu cutre excusa de ir a pedirle la Jump! ¡Tengo una lista larga, Gin-chan, no me obligues a sacarla!

—Tú, jovencita, estás leyendo demasiado manga yaoi —se ofendió Gintoki—. ¡Antes prefiero seguir siendo un fracasado en el amor, como Shinpachi, o hacerme virgen de nuevo, como Shinpachi! Es diferente… entre hombres es distinta esa clase de relación.

—Ja, lo admites, usaste la palabra “relación”.

—Yo no sé cómo es que terminamos hablando de la sexualidad de Gin-san y de mí no-sexualidad, el punto es que… —Shinpachi sacudió la cabeza— si tanto te afecta, deberías hablarlo con él, no con nosotros. Ya que tú dices siempre que le caes mal, debe haber una razón, ¿no te parece?

—¡Que es un cretino, esa es la razón!

—¡Deja de gritar, que bastante tenemos con Shinpachi! —se quejó Gintoki, todavía ofendido por las suposiciones de la no tan inocente niña.

—Y yo ni siquiera soy el que está gritando.

—¡Ya, no importa si Shinpachi es virgen y un fracasado en el amor, lo que dice es cierto! —Gintoki tomó aire— ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste por qué le caes tan mal? No. Bueno, entonces comienza por tener una conversación de adultos civilizados.

 

Luego de esas últimas palabras, Kagura se encerró en el baño dando un sonoro portazo. No admitiría jamás lo mucho que le había perturbado encontrarle lógica a lo expuesto por los muchachos de la casa.

 


	3. Crap 3

Cuando se dieron cuenta que permanecer en el barrio era un imposible, puesto que tarde o temprano iban a dar con ellos (no era muy difícil), debieron refugiarse en Akiba.

Aun así, Kagura se hacía de esos kilómetros para conservar su empleo de medio tiempo. Ya no tanto por la excusa de necesitar el dinero, sino más bien porque extrañaba demasiado ese sitio y a la gente que lo componía.

Se le dificultaba aparecerse todos los días y al principio tardó un buen tiempo en apersonarse, pero cuando lo hizo Okita percibió, con ligera molestia hacia el detalle, que la había extrañado. Se decía a sí mismo que no a ella, puntualmente, sino las peleas. Se le hacía muy aburrido trabajar sin la china incordiándolo.

Al final resultaba ser un masoquista en lugar de sádico, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?

No le regaló una sonrisa ni una frase que develara su alivio de verla entera y siendo el incordio de siempre; pero se lo demostró en su forma de actuar, ya que no le dejaba pasar ni una dando por sentado que estaba demasiado pendiente de ella, de lo que hacía y decía.

Kagura así recordó la conversación sostenida con Gintoki y Shinpachi poco tiempo atrás. Intentó alejar esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza, pero le resultó imposible. Ahora se le hacía un poco difícil sostenerle la mirada al chico, aunque seguía siendo sardónica y prepotente con él.

…

El ocho de julio de ese año había caído un jueves y allí estaba Okita, recorriendo las tiendas en busca de una tarta dulce decente para regalarse a sí mismo, cuando se la cruzó. Dedujo de inmediato que Otose la había mandado a hacer las compras para el local, aunque aún faltaba una hora para abrir.

Fue ella la primera en verlo: en la sección de panadería de la pequeña tienda seleccionando alguna delicia; pero Kagura no le prestó tanta atención a la pequeña tartita de chocolate con frutas secas y dulce en el centro, al menos no tanto como al semblante del muchacho.

Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a él, pero una barrera invisible se lo impedía, era como si sintiera la necesidad de ser prudente, de quedarse allí analizando a un sujeto que en teoría no era de su agrado.

Quizás porque se conocían bien, o porque pasaban juntos cierta cantidad de tiempo, pero había pequeños detalles en los gestos de él que a veces a ella le indicaban que no estaba en un buen día. En ocasiones se daba cuenta que era simple fastidio o hastío, pero en otras, como en ese lo notaba… triste.

No tenía ninguna necesidad de ser amable con él, pero cuando ese acontecimiento se daba, ella trataba de ser menos grosera, como una manera de aligerarle la carga. Se mentía así misma diciéndose que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para preguntarle de buenas a primeras qué le ocurría, pero lo cierto es que de una tonta manera le avergonzaba mostrar algún atisbo de preocupación.

—¿Te lo vas a comer? —fue la pregunta de Kagura cuando reparó en que tenía a Okita frente a ella con cara de “nada”. Las ojeras pronunciadas y los párpados levemente caídos. Hasta podría llegar a darle ternura de no tratarse del enano chupatierra que tan mal le caía.

—No, solo me gusta venir a la tienda a manosear tartas.

Kagura tardó en interpretar lo dicho como lo que era, una ironía, quizás porque Sôgo había sido muy flemático en darle esa vana conversación. Así interpretó que ese era uno de esos días, por lo tanto lo mejor era darle una tregua.

No le contestó de manera grosera como, según ella, siempre se lo merecía. En cambio, se quedó con la pregunta atragantada. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se encogió de hombros y siguió seleccionando los productos que estaban en la lista. Lo vio irse del local y recién entonces soltó el aire retenido en un sonoro suspiro.

Cuando esa tarde llegó al local, extrañamente Sôgo ya estaba allí, sentado en la barra y con la vista fija en la pantalla de su celular. Se ahorró la observación punzante de verlo, por una vez en la vida, llegar a trabajar antes que ella cuando por lo general siempre era el último (y el primero en irse).

El chico seguía teniendo ese semblante de quien ha pasado una muy mala noche o una mala jornada. Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla y soltarle alguna grosería. Kagura se sintió estúpida por el arrebato momentáneo que la había subyugado de querer reclamarle un trato más grosero, ¡que así no podía comenzar el día laboral!

Por fortuna pudo ahogar el lastimoso reclamo en su garganta, justo para ver como Sôgo chistaba ante el aviso de batería baja de su celular.

Uno de los últimos pedidos de la noche estaba ya listo, así que tomó el paquete y puso a cargar el celular tras la barra. La cercanía con Kagura le permitió a ella reparar en el detalle de que llevaba más de media jornada laboral allí sin siquiera mirarla.

Tanta indiferencia la llevó a ser la primera en comenzar a guerrear, con un comentario acertado, pero que el policía no correspondió como a ella le hubiera gustado, con la prepotencia de siempre.

—Vaya, dejar tu celular aquí es como si dejaras la mitad de tu cerebro.

Okita nunca dejaba el celular, jamás, así estuviera sin batería, pero ese día en particular el pequeño aparato representaba una molestia difícil de sortear. No podía lidiar con Kondo, y aunque quisiera negarlo mucho menos con Hijikata.

—Igual casi no tiene batería.

Kagura pestañeó confundida, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Okita le había soltado cinco palabras seguidas sin agregar algún comentario punzante que la hiriera. El teléfono del local sonando la distrajo de esa cuestión, pero apenas terminó de atender el nuevo pedido, volvió a sus cavilaciones.

No quería aceptar que comenzaba a inquietarle de verdad, Okita no era así; al menos no con ella. El celular sonando le hizo dar un pequeño respingo de sorpresa y le ayudó a volver a la realidad.

Miró la pequeña pantalla y vio que la llamada entrante provenía de Hijikata. Quizás si le atendía podría llegar a entender un poco qué ocurría, pero una parte de ella sabía que no debía meter la nariz donde no la llamaban.

Fue más fuerte que ella, tomó el aparato y trató de encontrar en él las respuestas que no se atrevía a buscar en el muchacho, pero la maldita peste le había puesto contraseña y ella, por supuesto, no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo desbloquear el celular. Lo dejó en su lugar obligándose mentalmente a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Faltaban minutos para cerrar. En cuanto Okita volviera de llevar el último pedido, Otose le pidiría a Tama que apagara el cartel y ya sería una yato libre de nuevo. ¿Para qué preocuparse por alguien que nunca se preocupaba por ella? Al menos con ese cutre pensamiento trataba de consolarse y sofocar los cuestionamientos.

Siendo sincera, incluso ya fuera del local y camino a la estación de tren, no dejaba de pensar en eso. Y odiaba pensar en “eso” o en “esa cosa” mal hablada que representaba Okita en su vida.

Tan ensimismada estaba cuando se sentó en el banco que no reparó en detalles, como en lo vacía que estaba la terminal o en el transcurso de los minutos. Recién el ruido de una moto la llevó a mirar la hora en su celular; pero la luz de un foco la encegueció y enseguida entendió de quién se trataba.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios buscabas, china?

Kagura, algo sorprendida, arqueó las cejas; primero por verlo a Okita allí, segundo por la pregunta -que para ella no tenía ningún sentido- y tercero por la expresión iracunda en él. De haber sido más observadora hubiera percibido las claras intenciones del muchacho. Porque nadie quiere pasar su cumpleaños a solas, incluso aunque la fecha remueva heridas recientes y no haya ánimos de festejos.

No obstante Okita se había auto convencido de que estaba allí por otras razones, entre ellas, poner en su lugar a la chinita porque, pese al mal concepto que tenía de él, no era tan malnacido para guardarse información tan relevante sobre el transporte que la chica esperaba.

Pero primero lo primero, le daría guerra, la haría sentir un poco mal o avergonzada por husmear en su privacidad, le exigiría explicaciones de su comportamiento y luego, dependiendo de la actitud de la dama, sería gentil o no.

—Dame un respiro, ¿hasta aquí tengo que verte? —Kagura tuvo la leve sensación de que esa era una frase muy a lo Gin-chan. Era algo que su intento de jefe le soltaría a Hijikata, y ese pensamiento la llevó a recordar el maldito teléfono celular.

—¿Por qué atiendes mi teléfono, china? Tu trabajo es atender el de la tienda, no el de los demás.

—Yo no atendí tu teléfono —se defendió ella sin peso.

Seguía sin entender qué hacía allí Okita peleándole por una nimiedad como esa, bien que podían discutir otro día sobre privacidad y esas cuestiones. Hacerse ese viaje en moto para increparle era muy sonso, puesto que debían padecerse diariamente en la tienda.

—Entonces ¿qué buscabas? Revisaste mi celular, no lo niegues.

—¡¿Y yo para qué voy a querer revisar tu mugroso celular?! ¡Seguro que está lleno de sangre, cuerpos decapitados, culos y tetas! —Okita hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza, pero ese no era el punto.

No importaba lo que había allí, sino las intenciones de ella. Eso le había estado carcomiendo la cabeza desde que encontró la foto en su celular, esa que una singular aplicación capturaba al momento que un intruso colocaba mal la contraseña para desbloquear el celular, dicha aplicación le había obsequiado la carita de la china desde un ángulo gracioso y la había dejado en evidencia.

—¿Y esto cómo lo explicas? —Para dejar de darle vueltas al tema, ir al quid del asunto y desenmascararla, le mostró la mentada foto.

—¡¿Por qué tienes una foto mía?! —Se encogió en la banca hundida en la vergüenza, abrazando más la pequeña mochila en la que metía todas sus porquerías cuando iba a trabajar.

—No porque quiera tenerla, sino porque TÚ metiste tus sucios dedos en mi celular. Y lo que quiero saber es qué buscabas.

—¡Nada, solo quise atender la llamada de Hijikata, solo eso!

—Pídeme disculpas por hurgar en mis cosas.

—¡No voy a hacerlo, no hice nada malo, solo quise tener un gesto amable para que no perdieras una llamada que podría haber sido importante!

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que te encargaras de mi celular cuando me fui. Y deja de gritar que me estás dejando sordo y encima me estás escupiendo.

Ella corrió la cara, endemoniada y hastiada de la situación de verse acorralada así por su némesis. Antes muerta que confesarle que estuvo toda la tarde preocupada por su culpa. Admitía, eso sí, que prefería el cambio, verlo furioso antes que triste.

No sabía precisar el por qué, pero de cierta forma le aliviaba que estuviera allí siendo el mismo patán de siempre.

—Eres un grosero —murmuró de mal humor—, siempre lo fuiste. Y nunca vas a dejar de serlo.

—Soy grosero contigo porque tú me das motivos para serlo, china.

—Pudimos habernos llevado bien, pero siempre y desde el primer momento fuiste un imbécil grosero conmigo.

—Eso no es cierto, suelo ser amable cuando me conviene. Y ciertamente tenerte de aliada es mejor que tenerte de enemiga. ¿Quién no querría tener un yato de guardaespaldas?

—¡Me da igual! ¡Nunca seré tu amiga, aunque seas la última persona en la tierra!

—Nunca pretendí que nosotros dos fuéramos amigos, tonta; pero ya me estoy hartando de tu trato. En especial hoy.

—¡Te lo mereces!

—No sé qué es eso tan terrible que te hice para merecer tu mierda.

—¡Eres mala persona! —gritó con tanta energía que algunos perros comenzaron a ladrar. Okita trató de ocultar lo mucho que esa apreciación le había dolido tras el insulto, pero los segundos que le tomó soltarle un contraataque lo colocaron en evidencia.

—Me da igual lo que una pendeja caprichosa opine de mí, pero después no andes llorando por los rincones cuando te devuelvo todas las puñaladas.

—¡¿Por qué?, si siempre eres tú el que empieza!

—No es cierto… ¡y deja de gritar! —El incesante ladrido de los perros le indicaba que estaban yéndose de tema. Una cosa era discutir o pelear por tonterías y otra muy distinta era ser hirientes.

—¿Viniste solo para buscar que te de una paliza, enano? ¡Y más te vale que borres esa foto! —despotricó furiosa.

—¿Y para qué voy a querer una foto tuya?

—Puto tren, lleva más de 45 minutos de atraso. —Ignorarlo era lo mejor para su salud mental.

—Por eso también estoy aquí —encendió la moto—, porque pese al concepto que tienes de mí, no soy tan mala persona.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Que no hay tren, imbécil. —Estaba tan furioso que no pensaba en escatimar insultos hacia ella—. Incendiaron las vías.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes? —cuestionó más sosegada.

—¿No ves retrasada que no hay gente en la estación? —Sôgo arqueó las cejas en un gesto de autosuficiencia y suspiró—. Si no me crees es problema tuyo; pero te recuerdo que soy policía.

—Eras.

Eso había dolido.

—Lo sigo siendo. Y por lo tanto estoy bien informado. —Se sentó y acomodó la moto para salir por la rampa—. Kabuki está más peligrosa que nunca; ni siquiera deberías estar aquí a esta hora.

—Sé cuidarme perfectamente bien sola.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo pienso irme sin preguntarte qué mierda vas a hacer hasta mañana. Arréglate como puedas.

Okita se marchó y en su soledad Kagura meditó la situación. Estaba lejos de su nuevo hogar y no era una hora acorde para ir tocando el timbre en casas ajenas. No le preocupaba ni le daba miedo quedarse a dormir en la estación hasta que el servicio funcionara, eso era lo que menos le inquietaba.

Ese maldito enano la había trastocado al punto de que todas esas cuestiones, como el pensar en un refugio provisorio, quedaron relegadas a segundo plano. Porque algo trascendental había ocurrido allí, solo que Kagura no era capaz de verlo.

Se había dado cuenta, en un momento de la discusión, que había sido ofensiva y fue en ese brevísimo lapso que vio una expresión diferente en el muchacho, escondida tras su cinismo. No obstante, las pocas veces que probó ser más flexible con él, resultaron ser intentos vanos por recomponer algo que, por empezar, jamás se había roto. Porque era cierto: ellos dos nunca fueron amigos.

En la habitación rentada de la pensión, Okita se reprochaba duramente sus pobres tentativas. ¿Y desde cuándo le importaba tanto demostrarle a la china que estaba equivocada con respecto a él? ¿Desde cuándo le había empezado a importar lo que ella pensara?

Por un segundo lo pensó, y menos mal, se decía a solas en su dos por dos, que no había abierto la boca ofreciéndole techo. Ahora por mensa que se quedara allí, sola y aburrida.

No se preocupaba en verdad porque la china tenía gente con la cual contar en Kabuki y bien podía pedir asilo en la casa de los Shimura o despertar a la vieja Otose. Trató de distraerse con esa idea en mente, pero no lo consiguió.


	4. crap 4.

Dio vueltas en la manta el tiempo suficiente como para que la simple idea dejara de humillarlo al punto de querer hacerse daño. En su necedad acabó abriendo el celular y buscando la foto de la china.

Tenía otra mejor de ella, una que mil veces quiso borrar porque lo deshonraba, una que sin razones jamás logró eliminar. Quizás porque Kagura se veía muy bonita con ese atuendo chino (que tal vez no lo era, pero todo lo relacionado a ella en su cabeza era _chino_ ); en dicha estampa mostraba la sonrisa burlesca de quien tiene un pie victorioso sobre su adversario.

Por alguna razón le agradaba más la que la aplicación le había sacado, quizás porque era una expresión que solía verle a diario, era más fresca y natural. Tenía la estampa de una muchacha simple. Le venía a recordar a la Kagura que le caía bien y no a la bribona que le caía mal, esa que se mofaba por haberlo noqueado trabajando en equipo (no, no se lo olvidaría jamás).

Miró el reloj digital y pensó que seguramente ya había encontrado a quién molestar a esas horas de la noche. Con esa idea en mente se vistió y puso la moto en marcha. Una parte de él en verdad esperaba no encontrarla en la estación, más que nada para no tener que lidiar con ella en una situación que juzgaba de incómoda.

Sin embargo allí estaba ella, sentada en el mismo banco en el que la había visto por última vez hacía tres cuartos de hora.

—¿Todavía sigues acá? —cuestionó él, flemático pero burlón—. Te puedo conseguir una caja de cartón.

—Es tarde para ir molestando en casas ajenas —su respuesta fue superflua, como si estuviera hablando con el perro callejero que usaba la estación como casa; pero su reacción era consecuencia de la sorpresa.

Prefirió pensar que Okita estaba allí porque buscaba algún kiosko abierto y no por ella.

—Y ahora te preocupas por molestar —le picó con la acotación, para de inmediato plantar un gesto mezcla de saturación con resignación—. No vivo lejos. Si prometes no comerte todo… —No completó la frase, y los segundos que le tomó a la chica soltar prenda le parecieron ridículamente eternos.

—¿Eh? —Era clara la invitación de Okita, pero ella no salía de su asombro. Primero por verlo ahí y luego por presenciar una clara predisposición de su parte a ser menos bastardo de lo que solía ser.

—Para que después no digas que no soy gentil… —No lograba su cometido de ofrecerle techo sin tener que decirlo de manera explícita, pero es que nunca hallaba la manera de hablar con ella sin terminar a los gritos y a los insultos— ¿Te subes o me voy? —Y no iba a intentarlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Kagura, porque estaba dormida o cansada del día largo, tardó en hacer sinapsis, a tal punto que no tenía voluntad para fastidiarlo con algo previsible. De golpe se acordó de la conversación que había tenido con Shinpachi y Gintoki y sintió algo similar al "miedo". O al menos esa ligera incomodidad ante la idea de estar a solas con él se le parecía bastante.

Recién cuando Okita giró con la moto y soltó alguna frase indicando que se marchaba logró reaccionar. Se puso de pie y dio esos pasos decisivos para evitar la inminente partida, pero no se subió. Era como si hasta el último instante estuviera esperando a que el patán que ella conocía saliera a flote.

—¿Vas a subirte o esperas a que te cargue? —Ante esa prepotencia Kagura tomó la decisión de subirse. No fue que terminó de aplastar el culo en el asiento trasero que el patán que ella esperaba salió a relucir— ¿No era que nunca jamás te ibas a subir a esta moto?

Oh, grave error. Okita así descubrió que no había mujer más orgullosa en el universo, aunque el mote de "mujer" sentía que le quedaba grande, porque a fin de cuentas eso de bajarse y caminar a la par de él era de niña caprichosa. Tres cuadras le costó convencerla. A ese paso llegarían en una semana al pequeño cuarto rentado.

Apenas entró Kagura se dio cuenta de detalles irrelevantes (al menos ella se decía a sí misma que todo lo relacionado a Okita era irrelevante), por ejemplo en que no había muchos objetos del propietario. Apenas una muda de ropa sobre un viejo ropero vacío (lo veía así porque las puertas y cajones estaban abiertos).

La habitación olía a encierro y a prostituta de mala higiene, y Kagura no tuvo problemas en decírselo, originando así la primera discusión en esas cuatro paredes, necesaria para quebrar un poco el hielo y la contrariedad que genera el estar a solas con alguien a quien no sabes si odiar o dar una segunda oportunidad.

El ambiente estaba tenso y aunque quisiera negarlo Okita estaba nervioso, tanto que se traicionaba a sí mismo con comentarios fuera de lugar, porque más allá de decirle que si tanto le molestaba el olor del cuarto podía dormir afuera, tuvo el desatino de fanfarronear al respecto.

—¿Para qué voy a limpiar si nunca tengo visitas? —fue su postrera defensa mientras extendía unas sábanas a modo de manta— Es más, es raro que traiga una chica aquí y que sea solo para dormir.

Kagura se acostó en la manta, pero con los ojos bien abiertos de espanto. Ahora esa incomodidad sí era miedo. Gin-chan siempre le había dicho que no aceptara la cortesía de los muchachitos porque estos solo tenían un único fin, que era llevarla a la cama.

Bueno, Okita lo había logrado, ahí estaba: tendida en una cama; pero por el recuerdo de su madre, la ropa se quedaría dónde estaba. ¡Antes muerta que sucumbir a sus fantasías alimentadas por tanto manga yaoi!

" _Se ve que no trae muchas chicas aquí, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que limpio el muy cochino?_ " Se preguntó a sí misma, incapaz de poder articular palabra alguna, no fuera a ser cosa que provocara la amenaza que de golpe representaba Sôgo. ¡Pero todo era culpa de Gintoki y Shinpachi por meterle esas ideas absurdas en la cabeza!

—¿Qué pasa, te asustaste? —Okita logró interpretar a la perfección la postura petrificada de Kagura y su silencio mortuorio— Tranquila, que a ti no te pongo un dedo encima.

—¡Más te vale! —Se incorporó con clara intenciones de irse— ¡Prefiero dormir bajo un puente o en una caja de cartón!

—Ven aquí imbécil —la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo cuando se sentó en la manta—. No soy esa clase de sujeto. —Tampoco pretendía que pensara que la había invitado con ese fin, aunque la idea se le hacía muy graciosa.

Kagura se quitó esa mano de encima como si fuera la de un violador; pobre Okita, no se le podía acusar de lo que no había hecho ni pensaba hacer. Sí se lo podía culpar de menso, porque aprovechó la evidente incomodidad de la muchacha para fastidiarla.

—Aunque… con la puntita me conformo.

—¡Yo no soy ninguna de esas atorrantas que traes aquí!

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso? Se preguntó Kagura… ella solo había aceptado la invitación simplemente porque en verdad quería darle la ocasión para redimirse, pero el enano no dejaba de ser el mismo imbécil de siempre.

—Está bien… empecemos con un beso —risueño cerró los ojos, pero tuvo que abrirlos cuando le llegó una trompada bien puesta. Ahí se le fue toda la jocosidad de encima.

Entre insultos y amenazas de muerte y odio eterno trataron de conciliar el sueño; pero para Kagura fue imposible. Al otro día amaneció con la estampa digna de un panda. Como no había nada para comer en esa pocilga, y luego de despreciar el anpan que pensaba desayunar Okita, fue hasta la tienda de Otose con la excusa de trabajar. Era una buena manera de comer gratis y ahorrarse el viaje de ida y vuelta a casa.

Por eso no fue de extrañar que por la noche el mismísimo Gintoki se apareciera allí en búsqueda de la niña para, al final, ser un cliente más. Se había acercado a la tienda preocupado por la ausencia de Kagura; sin embargo al conocer las razones se hallaba más inquieto por saber en dónde había pasado la noche.

La inocencia de ella la imposibilitaba para mentir al respecto, tarde se dio cuenta de su error.

—Y yo, con el corazón en la boca —se quejó el supuesto adulto dándole un sorbo a su taza con sake—, porque claro, un yato en la tierra es como dejar un león suelto en plena ciudad, y me entero no de que estás presa o que has desaparecido luego de cometer un crimen. ¡No, me entero de que pasaste la noche con un chico!

—¡No lo digas así, Gin-chan, que suena como si hubiera perdido mi inmaculada virginidad! —lloriqueó ella mirando el piso de madera.

—¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Umibôzu, eh?! —siguió retándola eufóricamente con el mostrador en el medio— ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tienes que cuidarte de los hombres cuando no andas conmigo?!

—Jefe —decidió intervenir Okita al ver que la disputa lo involucraba y de la peor manera— le aseguro que no pasó nada y en tal caso no debe preocuparse, tengo un cajón lleno de profilácticos.

—¡No lo empeores! —se quejó Kagura, roja de vergüenza.

—¡Sí, un cajón lleno que, espero, siga estándolo por mucho tiempo más! ¡Al menos hasta que Kagura tenga edad suficiente, o fuerza suficiente, para defenderte del hermano loco que tiene y que no soy yo! —Gintoki dejó de lado su papel de padre irresponsable para ejercer el que más le gustaba, que era el de bebedor empedernido.

Cuando terminó la jornada laboral, Kagura no sabía si era más peligroso pasar la noche con Okita o irse en la moto con un Gintoki borracho. A veces su intento de jefe la cuidaba de una manera extraña y ambigua.

—Ya deja de quejarte, que si tenemos un accidente con la suerte que tengo seguro que tú sales ilesa y yo quedo parapléjico. —Como pudo logró meter la llave y girarla.

—Será mejor que pasemos la noche en Kabuki. Estás muy borracho, Gin-chan.

—¡¿Qué, otra vez quieres pasar la noche con el poli, no fue suficiente con ayer?!

—¡Deja de gritar idioteces, estás borracho y no pasó nada!

—Sí, mejor conduce tú —dijo de manera incoherente y se dejó deslizar hacia atrás, sosteniéndose como podía del asiento—. ¿Por qué me miras así? Si ya te enseñé todo lo que podía enseñarte al respecto. ¡Al menos de cómo manejar la moto! ¡Porque por lo visto todavía no pude enseñarte cómo manejar a los buitres que te rondan!

Kagura entornó los ojos y decidió ignorar lo que era el soliloquio obsesivo de un _Gin-chan_ borracho.

Era la primera vez que Gintoki le cedía ese lugar, era casi admitirla como adulta, aunque la realidad estaba bastante alejada de eso y era más cruda: Gintoki no podía asegurar de llegar intacto a su casa sin matar a una familia entera en el camino.

—Imagina, esos niños en la banquina... —Él ya se había hecho toda la película—. La sangre, y la madre llorando y gritando antes de sucumbir en un charco de órganos humanos. Y yo parapléjico, por supuesto, incapaz de defenderme de las agresiones de los transeúntes.

Kagura siguió ignorándolo para en cambio sentarse en la moto y conducir hasta Akiba. Ella no lo sospechaba, pero esa había sido la última noche que trabajaría con su peor pesadilla.

Es extraño como la visión de una persona puede cambiar ante lo irremediable de una posible muerte.

Cuando al otro día se presentó a trabajar creyendo que sería una jornada más, Otose le avisó que no tendrían repartidor. Okita había tenido un accidente y estaba hospitalizado, aunque la palabra correcta no sería "accidente" a un intento de asesinato.

—¿Él está…? —No sabía si preguntar si estaba vivo, entero o más tonto que lo usual.

—Está. —Fue la respuesta lacónica de la mujer quien sin esfuerzo había vislumbrado la preocupación de la muchacha—. Me vine porque no puedo dejar la tienda a cargo de ustedes o me funden en una tarde, pero a esta hora iban a operarlo.

—Entonces está grave —reprochó—. No fastidie, vieja.

—No me preocupo —suspiró—; porque es la clase de sujeto que no muere sin dar pelea. ¡Y lo de vieja ahórratelo!

—Si sabe de algo…

—Sí, sí —agitó un brazo entendiendo el pedido y restándole importancia—. Ponte a trabajar, que el mundo no se detuvo.

La muchacha trató de hacerlo sin que el dato la perturbara de más y se interpusiera en su labor, pero aunque quiso desentenderse del tema no era tan descorazonada. Por fortuna las pocas novedades que obtuvo fueron alentadoras, todo había salido tan bien que en pocas horas Okita recuperó la consciencia.

Cuando esa noche volvió del trabajo a Gintoki no le costó leer en el semblante de su amiga la preocupación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a Mei, Coppelia y sugar64 por pasarse a leer el fic; no puedo responderles los comentarios anónimos como a los demás, pero no por eso voy a dejar de agradecerles la compañía.
> 
> Le comentaba a melgamonster en una respuesta a su review que muchas veces tiendo a usar palabras o expresiones (modismos) extranjeros. Una de las razones es que soy argentina (y este es un país en donde en una esquina te puedes cruzar con un francés, un venezolano, un inglés, un senegalés, un amanto, etc) por otro lado mi hermano es mochilero así que ha traído a casa a gente de diversas nacionalidades. Sin ir más lejos se casó con una costaricense y me dieron dos sobrinas nicaragüenses. Tengo primos viviendo en EEUU, en México y en España que también tuvieron hijos, incluso mis primas se han casado con paraguayos y colombianos. Cuando mi cuñada estuvo aquí en mi casa se la pasó conviviendo cerca de medio año conmigo y me pegó el "mae" de ella (ya no tanto, pero antes se me escapaba un "mae" y la gente me miraba raro). Hace poco fui de visita para Centroamérica y estuve casi tres meses… estamos en diciembre y todavía sigo diciendo bus. Como le decía a mel: Cosas que pasan cuando tienes una familia rara que hace de su casa un hotel turístico. ¡Hasta gente de Suiza que no hablaba una goma de español ha vivido con nosotros! Imaginen lo que es convivir con alguien que solo habla y entiende alemán XD, pero tomaban mate, eso sí. En fin, quería aclarar por qué a veces uso modismos extranjeros (de hecho follar y joder es uno de mis favoritos).
> 
> Creo que al final las notas fueron más largas que el capítulo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por pasarse y perdón por la demora, pero como comenté más arriba estuve de viaje desde principios de agosto hasta finales de octubre, para colmo apenas llegué (de manera literal porque bajé del avión y me entró la llamada) conseguí empleo, y como era full-time se me complicó acomodar los horarios. Hoy en día, pese a que debo estudiar para rendir en febrero (el examen de ingreso a la UNA es de los más exigentes) quería hacerme de tiempo para escribir. ¡Lo necesitaba!
> 
> Hasta pronto y gracias por la paciencia ^^.
> 
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tanto tiempo! Extrañaba mucho escribir sobre Gintama, y si soy sincera este fic lo empecé a mediados del año pasado; por eso verán que más adelante menciono a Akiba... y es que para ese entonces todavía no había arrancado la temporada nueva (igual este fic estaría situado, por necesidad, justo antes de que comience la acción en esta última temporada).
> 
> Sé que es raro verme un fic de esta pareja. No es que no me guste, es que me cuesta encontrarle la vuelta, pues soy de las que piensan que una no puede "enamorarse" de una persona que te trata mal. Llámenlo amor propio o sentido común, pero es imposible sentir aprecio por alguien que te resulta intratable (¡créanme, la vida real es más dura!).
> 
> Al menos así lo pensaba XD
> 
> Verán... tengo a mi propio Okita Sôgo, y auque estoy muy lejos de sentir profundo afecto por él, después de trabajar dos años a su lado y padecerlo de lunes a sábados, aprendí a entender nuestra extraña relación de noamor-odio, en especial luego de que pasaron ciertas cosas (que no voy a contar porque el fic está inspirado en algunos de esos sucesos y sería spoilear mi propia historia).
> 
> No puedo decir que somos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero aprendimos a tolerarnos y ahora nuestra relación de noamor-odio se convirtió en algo extraño. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Es como el cariño que una hermana mayor le puede tener a un hermanito menor que es un dolor en el culo y hubiera deseado que sus padres abortaran. Solo que sin la parte fraternal del asunto.
> 
> ¡El punto es que ya no me cae tan mal como al principio! Y ahí a que me dije: "oye, puedes tranquilamente escribir un okikagu tomando como base al incordio que padeces... ¡los dos son enanos, los dos son sádicos y los dos son prepotentes!". Así que tomé el desafío.
> 
> Obviamente que salvando las distancias, porque a mi Okita no lo toco ni con un palo, ¡antes muerta!
> 
> En fin, que espero que quede verosímil y que les vaya gustando. Tardaré mucho en actualizar, sobre todo porque estoy en plena mudanza (sí, otra vez); pero si les consuela saberlo lo tengo listo. O sea, me faltan detalles, sin embargo el esqueleto del fic está completo y dudo que sean más de cuatro capítulos (por el momento son tres, pero si agrego algunas escenas terminarán siendo cuatro).
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por haber leído! En cuanto pueda subo este fic en Ao3 (por lo general publico y actualizo primero en dicha página y me tardo eones en venir por esta, pero aproveché que me conecté para responder algunos comentarios o no lo subía más... que ya estaba juntando telas de araña en mi PC)
> 
>  
> 
> 28 de febrero de 2017  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
